


The Eyes Are the Windows to the Soul

by rukias



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, F/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukias/pseuds/rukias
Summary: Once when she asked him, Renji told her the colors. That her eyes were a dazzling shade of violet, that his hair was red like fire, and that her brothers shikai was pinker than it's namesake.More than anything, Rukia longed to know what color looked like.AU where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.





	The Eyes Are the Windows to the Soul

Color is a foreign concept to everyone, atleast until you meet your solumate. 

And from what Rukia Kuchiki understood, it was beautiful.

Once, when she asked him, Renji told her the colors. 

That her eyes were a dazzling shade of violet, that his hair was red like fire, and that her brothers shikai was pinker than it's namesake. 

More than anything, Rukia longed to know what color looked like. What would it make her feel when she saw it? 

She contemplated her thoughts on color while making a paperwork delivery for Captain Ukitake to the tenth division. While familiar with the friendly, loud, and beautiful Vice Captain, Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia was yet to meet the Captain, her only known information on him, coming from rumors. From what she heard, Captain Hitsugaya was a prodigy, and that while he put up an unfriendly and cold facade, he was a very caring and kind individual. He just so happened to be very serious about his position, and when thinking about it, he reminded her of her older brother. 

Entering the tenth division barracks, Rukia asked a wandering shinigami for directions to the captains office. She minded her steps carefully as she followed the directions, right up to the door she was searching for. Bringing up a hand and knocking three times, she waited a few moments, and after being given a short "Come in", she pushed open the door. Her head down, she gave her name and squad, then told why she was there. 

"Yeah, just put them on the desk." the Captain said with a long sigh, not looking up from the work in front of him. 

Rukia placed the stack on the desk and bowed, prepared to take her leave. She raised her head, at the exact moment he did and the two locked eyes. 

Rukia gasped aloud when everything changed instantaneously, when her vision was flooded with color. She wanted desperately to look around, to take everything in, but she couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes, they were.... beautiful. 

Toshiro sat in a similar awestruck state at his desk, Rangiku had mentioned color in passing to him a few times, about her eyes and hair and something about Momo, but he never imagined it would be like this. This girl before him had the most breathtaking eyes, he didn't know what that color was called, so he decided to call it "Kuchiki". 

The two ice shinigami sat in silence, staring, until the Captain finally cleared his throat, and spoke, "Well this is..... unexpected," He gestured to the seat across from him, as she glanced around "Please, have a seat." 

"Oh! Um.. Of course.... Captain Hitsugaya." She spoke slowly, and he could tell she was still processing everything. 

"Please, call me Toshiro." He leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hand as she sat down. 

Rukias cheeks flushed under his gaze, then stuttered out, "O-Okay, then I think it's only fair that you call me Rukia." 

Toshiro smiled softly at her, "Alright Rukia. Tell me about yourself, I want to know everything."


End file.
